Breaking Barriers
by BeatleMania618
Summary: Seven knows that no one could ever love her. She's too reserved and uncontrollable. Once someone starts to get close, she's gone. But then four very famous boys get thrown into 2012 and it's her job to get them back to where they came from. Will she succeed without getting attached, or will her well protected barriers come down in the process? Not ATU, rated T for my potty mouth
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So just because you see this, don't think that I'm giving up on "I Don't Even Like You" because I'm totally not! I have a lot of fun writing that story! Sorry for not updating, I probably won't update it very often until school is up and running. I've had a lot on my plate with schedule switching and stuff with my band and all that jazz. But I promise I'm not giving up! I'm just also writing this because, well, have you ever been in the car or something, and then think of a plot that's REALLY good and just know that you can't pass up the idea? Well that's what happened to me. I hope you like it. And yes I know, the main characters name is "Seven." Like David Beckham's daughter Harper Seven. I just really like that name. So I can do whatever I want. **

**(BTW: Seven looks like Mila Kunis in my mind. So if you're imagining what she looks like, that's it. She's not emo or whatever the hell it's called. I think it's called hipster or whatever. Anyway, she's just naturally like this.)**

**Disclaimer: I have no fucking clue why I have to put a fucking disclaimer but here it fucking is. I don't own the Beatles and I never will. But I do own Seven. So ha. **

**...**

**Seven POV 2012**

Happy endings don't exist, true love is all a lie, wishes don't come true, and miracles are impossible. No one will ever truly be able to love me, because I don't stay grounded. As soon as I can I'm flying away and never looking back. No one will care, I'll just be another small town girl gone to the city. It's the way I am, and I'm never going to change. That way no one can ever love me, no one can ever hold me back from my dreams. And besides, it's not like anyone would ever truly love me in the first place. I'm too reserved. Independent. I don't believe in love and love doesn't believe in me. Sure people can get married and "love" eachother. But it's not love. It's lust. That's it. And that's all I'll ever feel. No one can break my barrier, and the only people that've tried I've walked away from before they could even merely put a dent in it. I'm impossible. If I don't have any attachments, there's no reason for someone else to have one to me.

It's not like that affects me. I've only ever loved one person and he was taken away from me. My brother- Miles. Hit by a car. Since then I've just given up. I get by, day by day. It works.

I'm always flying. I'm like a feather. I'll stay someplace long enough for you to see me and then I float away with the breeze- just another memory. That's all I'll ever be. A memory. The minute you think you've got me in your grasp- I'm gone.

I'm gone before you can even realize that you could never love me. Because that wouldn't be fair to you, would it?

I'm a stone cold bitch.

I put up a front that tells people to back the fuck off. I wouldn't mind telling what I really think. I'm a fighter. Mess with me and you'll regret it. The longest I've been in one place is 50 days because I had to spend 30 of them in jail. I'll bust you the fuck out.

No one can put up with me. I don't try to help them understand me.

No one gets that in my mind, I'm just afraid of getting my heart shattered again. Miles was the only thing I had. My parents died when I was two and he raised me. He was my brother, guardian, and bestfriend.

When he died, I died too.

In my mind I'm dead. I act like I'm dead in the real world. I'd rather be dead.

So what does it matter if no one will ever love me? Even I'm sickened by me.

I'm 21 year old Seven Violet Cruz. The worthless nowhere girl.

**...**

**A/N: Sooo? What do you think? Too over done? Too emo sounding? Too depressing? Write reviews people! Please!**

**I also apologize for any grammar mistakes. I wrote this on my iPad in the car and uploaded it on a free wifi server I found at a gas station. So, I didn't exactly get to check it all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2**

**A/N: there will be Beatles in this chapterrr! whadduuup! but sorry. again i'm in the car and on my ipad so if you catch any grammar mistakes, i turned off autocorrect because well, here's a conversation i once had on my iphone:  
**

**Mom: what do you want for dinner?**

**Me: Idk could you get macaroni and cocaine?**

**Mom: WHAT?**

**Me: CHEESE I MEANT CHEESE GOD DAMNIT**

**so yeah. i turned it off on all my apple products. but i'm done rambling. **

**here you go, chapter 2!**

**Seven POV **

I had just relocated.

Some guy decided to tell me he loved me. I was gone the next day.

Like I said: I'm a stone cold bitch. I don't care for peoples feelings. He'll get over it.

I'm blunt, abrasive, reserved, malicious, dangerous, bad-tempered, coy, and assertive. And most of all heartless. That's how I am and no once could change me.

Of course I wasn't always like this. When Miles was alive I was one of the most happy-go-lucky people in the world. I was completely oblivious to the harshness of the world. I wore dresses and flats and bows. Everyone would always think of me as "the happy one." I was nice and considerate and respectful.

But then my 18th birthday came around the corner. So did a drunk driver.

_Flashback_

_We had just finished my birthday party. It was just me and Miles cleaning up. _

_"Hey Sev, I'm gonna run to the store real quick. I'll be back in like 10 minutes."_

_"Oh sure," I said as he was stepping outside. "I'll just stay here, and clean, all alone."_

_"ON MY BIRTHDAY!" I shouted as he walked down the street. I noticed that he had left his wallet here, so I ran to catch up with him. _

_"Miles! Wait! You left your wallet!" I stepped around the corner._

_"MILES WATCH OUT!" But I was too late. _

_Miles was on the ground, and a car had stopped. _

_"Holy shit! No no no! Call the police!" I heard someone say._

_"No, he'll be fine." Someone slurred. _

_There was blood and glass all over the ground. The car's windshield was smashed from where Miles had slammed into it._

_The man who was obviously not as drunk as his partner looked over at me._

_"Honey do you know this boy?"_

_I looked at Miles. I didn't even recognize him. It didn't even look like a person. He looked like a dead dog you would see on the side of the road. _

_I couldn't even cry. A choked sound came out of his mouth._

_"I love you Seven." _

_And then he stopped breathing. He was dead. The boy who had raised me since I was two years old, my bestfriend, my counterpart, my other half, and most of all my, lder brother, was dead. _

_And then it went black._

_End flashback_

Of course when I woke up in the hospital I decided that I could never go back to who I was. I was now a legal adult so I could do whatever I wanted. I became who I am today.

I learned to drive a motorcycle and took over Miles' bike. I'd always admired it but everyone always thought that I was the Volkswagon Beetle type. That was the first change.

The second one was my hair. I died it red velvet cupcake red, and grew it out. Down to my ass. Don't ask me why. It was something I wanted to do for a long time. So I just did it.

The third was the tattoos. Oh, the tattoos. You could say I went ink crazy. I like them. I've gotten one behind my ear, the back of my neck, on my wrists, on my hip, on my shoulder, on my thigh, on my toe, and on my lower back. I don't plan on stopping there. You wouldn't call me "inked." Their all relatively small. Not like sleeves or anything. I can cover them up if I want.

The fourth was the makeup and clothes. I got rid of all my clothes and bought new ones. Everything I got was black or had a good amount of black on it. I started wearing so much makeup you couldn't see my green eyes. I used at least one eyeliner stick every two weeks. It didn't look bad at all though. Not at all trashy or hooker-esque, it looked quite good. I did it so I could shield my eyes. No one can see my emotion through my eyes. I didn't show any emotion at all, my eyes were the only place where you could see a flicker of anything. So I decided to cover it up. No one could see through me.

The fifth was volleyball. I had always loved it. But I was expected to do dance and choir and all that girly shit. I didn't mind, but I just wished I could do it. So I always joined the local teams wherever I moved.

The sixth was the way I talked. I had never ever even uttered a cuss word in my life before, but when my brother died, I cussed more than a trucker. No joke, my mouth was worse than a sailor's. I guess it was another way for me to keep Miles alive. He cussed in almost every sentence, so I took it on. I also spoke in short, snippy sentences. I always used to explain things to much and ramble on, but now I just spoke real short and got right to the point.

The seventh was the drugs. I'd seen a couple of Mile's friends do drugs before. Never Miles. I'm sure he did them, just never around me. But when I was cleaning out the house after he died, I found a bag of weed. So I tried it. It was the best thing I'd ever done. It has helped me through so much. Drugs can make me happy again, if only for a little while. Sure I've tried other stuff, but weed is definitely my favorite.

The eighth was the alcohol and cigarettes. I became a partier after he died, and also a smoker. I've had tons of one-night stands, just so someone can make me feel good, if not for just one night. I can definitely hold my liquor. I can drink more than a 180 pound man and only be so much as tipsy. I always have one of the best liquor cabinets ever and I can drink pretty much anything anyone gives me. I go to a new party pretty much every night. Just another thing to take my mind of the pain.

The ninth and final was music. Music was always my go-to. Music always made me feel great. I had a great voice and Miles taught me how to play every instument out there. But when he died I felt like the music had died along with him. You know how the day Buddy Holly died was considered "The Day The Music Died?" Well for me it was the day Miles died. I hadn't sang since then, haven't touched a guitar, haven't glided my fingers across a piano, haven't felt the vibrations of a trumpet as I play, nothing. It wouldn't be fair to Miles.

Well anyway, as I was saying, I had just moved. To Chowan County, North Carolina. I always chose small towns, so it won't be hard to leave. No one will remember me. I'll just be another water tower town memory.

Which is perfectly fine with me. I just come to get by, not to make memories. I don't need a job, because my parents were quite rich. They left it all to Miles, and Miles left it all to me. He also had a considerable amount saved up from work and other things, which he left for me. So you could consider me rich. I didn't let it go to my head though. I just used it when necessary.

I walked down the stairs of my new house. I had just got done unpacking everything. I didn't have much, considering I moved at least twice every year.

I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Damn."

I had nothing in there. Guess it's time to go out and explore this town.

I dug my rider's outfit and helmet out of the closet. It was just a pair of black baggy sweatpants, and a black sweatshirt. It wasn't much, just something to help prevent road rash if I got into an accident.

I put my hair up into the helmet and pulled down the visor. I got out my combat boots and I was ready to go.

I walked out the door and heard a _whoosh._

Whatever. It's probably just the wind.

I started my bike and I was off.

**George POV 2012**

_Flashback_

_We were coming back from a concert. We decided to take the back door and walk back to the hotel, considering it wasn't very far and we could use some fresh air away from all these fans. _

_We had on disguises so no one would recognize us. _

_We were a couple blocks away from the hotel when a shady looking figure came up to us. _

_"Hi fellas. I was just wondering if you wanted to take these tea bags off my hands. I have more than enough and I thought I could share. You lads look like you enjoy a quality cup of tea."_

_Paul was the first to speak up. "Uh, sure. We could take some. Are they any good?"_

_"Oh they're splendid. That's why I wanted to share them so badly."_

_"Well, uh, okay mister. We'll take four. How much?" Paul asked._

_"Oh nothing at all boys, it's okay."_

_"Are you sure? We could pay you."_

_"No really. It's quite alright." He handed us the tea bags and he was off._

_"Well that was strange." Ringo put in._

_"Yeah it was. Oh well, might as well go back to the hotel and try these babies." John said._

_Paul, always the thinker, tried to reason with him. "John you don't know what this is. It could be rubbish for all we know!" _

_"Aw c'mon Paulie, stop being such a baby." I said. "We might as well try it."_

_Paul sighed. "Alright."_

_When the tea was ready we were all sitting in a circle on the floor. _

_"Okay, let's all try it at the same time on the count of three." Ritchie said._

_"1, 2, 3" We all counted down. _

_We all lifted the cup to our mouths and sipped. Even John. _

_"See, Macca? This isn't bad at all!" I smirked. _

_"George? George what's happening to you?" Paul said with a terrified expression on his face. _

_"What do you mean what's happening to me? What's happening to you?" I said with the same expression._

_All three of them were slowly fading right before my eyes. _

_It seemed like we were just floating for a few seconds before-_

_BAM._

_End flashback_

We landed on our asses in the middle of somebody's kitchen.

"Owwwww." John said while rubbing his arse.

"Hey lads, where are we?" Ringo asked.

We looked around.

We were in a kitchen, that's for sure. You could see through an archway into the living room, where the only furniture was black. The telly didn't have a box on the back, it was flat. Where were we?

"Hey guys, come look at this!" Paul yelled.

This couldn't be right.

He was pointing to a calender.

Except this calender didn't say 1964.

It said 2012.

**A/N: how was that? good? bad? ugly? i don't know. write it in a review. i really love those you know. they make me happy. you don't want to make me sad, do you? also, constructive critism. hell yeah. i love that. **

**updating I Don't Even Like You this weekend. watch out for that. sorry for not updating that sooner. **

**btw, school starts on monday. sadface. probably won't update until i get back on track. bummer. see you guys soon though!**


End file.
